Collection of Untitled Stories
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Three different scenarios that have been bouncing around in my head for a while. Similar plot lines all with a different ending; enjoy. 9/Rose, 10/Rose..with Jackie and Mickey.
1. Story One

**Title: **Untitled

**Subjects:** The Doctor (9 and 10), Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, and Jackie Tyler

**Summary:** Three different scenarios that have been bouncing around in my head for a while.  
Similar plot lines all with a different ending; enjoy.

* * *

**Story One**

**Setting: **Inside the TARDIS directly after "Dalek" (**without Adam**).

**Characters:** Rose Tyler and The 9th Doctor

It was mere seconds after the Doctor had put the TARDIS successfully back into orbit in the Time Vortex that Rose could no longer bite back the question that had been threatening to escape since they had been reunited.

"Was the Dalek right?" She blurted out causing the Doctor's head to snap up from the scanner and turn to her.

"Right about what?" He asked attempting to sound confused even when he was fairly sure he knew what she was referring too.

"About, you know," She paused to bite at her lip, "About you being in love with me."

"It said I loved you, not that I was _in_ love with you."

"Is there a difference?" She asked sitting down on the Jump Seat.

"Of course. Love can mean lots of things like loving your pet bunny, or the way you love your Mum."

"So which sort of love is it? Or is it neither?" Rose asked not letting him get out of answering the question. The Doctor hesitated and finally without looking back at her he answered.

"Just love, you know, the normal kind."

"Like a pet or a relative?" She sounded a little put off and looked a lot upset.

"Well, when you put it that way."

"_You _put it that way." She reminded him. He turned to look at her just as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Rose, you don't…I mean. You're not _in_ love with me? Are you?"

"Yeah." She admitted after a pause.

"Do you though?"

"Well yeah."

"Rose that's.... not...." He faded away unsure what do now but he was beginning to get mad.

"I didn't mean to. I tried not to."

"Well try harder!" He nearly shouted.

"I can't help it!" She shouted back through her tears standing up.

"Stupid human ape." He grumbled

"Oh so now its my species fault."

"No, its you, you and your emotions. You're spoiling everything. I knew this was a bad idea!"

"If you knew then why'd you invite me along. If you hadn't we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, I can fix that."

"How? I can't just unlove you." She whispered and she tried to touch his jacket sleeve. He pulled away but turned to face her. For a fleeting second she allowed herself to hope that he had changed his mind but that was not the case and she could clearly tell by his frown that nothing good would come next.

"You said that us traveling together was a mistake. Then go pack your stuff." He turned away and began setting the coordinates for Powell Estate.

"You're sending me home?" she asked incredulously through her tears.

"Yup." Was his monotone reply.

Rose ran off to her room wrought with tears to pack and she didn't see the single tear that fell from the Doctor's eye and splashed against the console.

* * *

Jackie was in her living room when she heard the musical grinding sound of the TARDIS outside. She quickly clicked off the telly and ran out the door. When she had reached the bottom of the staircase the noise of the TARDIS rang out again.

"Rose?" She called out and began sprinting hopping that she hadn't missed them already. She found Rose standing surrounded by her bags and shouting at a disappearing TARDIS. Her back was to Jackie, but she could still hear what she was saying.

"You'll be back! I know you will! Because you're lonely, and even though you don't want to admit it you need me as much as I need you! You'll want me back!" The TARDIS disappeared completely but Rose shouted to the sky. "You'll come back! You hear me Doctor? You'll be back."

As Jackie hurried over and enveloped her in a hug she broke down into sobs. She looked up at her mum and whispered in confidence,

"He'll be back."

* * *

Rose was sitting on a bench when the sound of the TARDIS filled the air. She had heard it so many times in her dreams that she assumed this to be one. So as the TARDIS began to appear she did not even blink. Not even when the doors opened and the Doctor stuck his head out did she look in his direction.

"Rose?" He called out to her. She blinked. Her visions had never sounded so clear, so there. "Rose." He repeated coming to a stop in front of her.

"Hello Doctor." Rose said quietly, still sounding unsure if this was real or a dream.

"You were right." He sat down next to her.

"Your powers of deduction must have rubbed off on me in the _short_ time we were together." The Doctor chuckled. Rose continued, "What was I right about?"

"Don't you remember? You were shouting it before I left." Rose didn't reply. "You said that I'd be back, that I couldn't live without you. You were right, and here I am."

"I did think you'd last 10 minutes. I thought you'd be back a _lot_ faster." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes in confusion.

"It's only been two hours… give or take an hour because even I'm not perfect." Rose finally looked over at the Doctor and choked out a laugh. This took him by surprise. "What?"

"Two hours?" She repeated, "You've been gone for two years. You've always had a bit of trouble with that. Ever think to check the date first?"

"Two...years?" He stuttered out, "Rose I…I swear I didn't…know." He managed to explain poorly. "I can go back…pick you up earlier."

"Then I wouldn't be here to tell you to go back. See at least I learned somethin' from you before you dumped me off here."

"You're right, again, and you're still brilliant." He reached out and took her hand in his worn one. She flinched away from him. "Rose?" She stood up and started to walk back towards the Powell Estate. The Doctor quickly got up and followed her.

"Rose." She didn't answer. "Rose!" He repeated grabbing hold of her wrist again. She tried to pull free once more but the Doctor held on tight.

"Let go!" She squealed, "You're hurting me."

"No I'm not."

"Let go or I'll scream." At first the Doctor didn't believe her, but his eyes soon widened in recognition of the set glare in hers.

He sighed and released her arm. She pulled it to her and cradled it. The Doctor reached out and brushed her hair out of her face to reveal that she was now crying. He opened his mouth to say something but a shake of her head stopped him. She just turned around and started walking away.

"I'm sorry." He said to her retreating form. She didn't turn. She just kept walking until she reached the stairs, then she ran up them two at a time and down what could be considered an outdoor hallway. When she reached the door to her and her mum's flat she pulled out a key, inserted it, unlocked the door, stepped in, and slammed it behind her.

"I love you." The Doctor whispered knowing that there was no one there to hear him, and it was his fault that there never would be.

* * *

**Author Notes: The next one will be longer and have a happy ending, I promise. It will also star Jackie, Mickey, and the 10****th**** Doctor, so keep a look out. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Story Two: Part 1

**Story Two (part one)**

**Title: **Admissions

**Setting: **Jackie Tyler's flat, sometime between "Christmas Invasion" and "Rise of the Cybermen"

**Characters:** Rose Tyler, The 10th Doctor, Jackie Tyler, and Mickey Smith.

"Where's the Doctor run off to now?" Jackie asked setting two cups of tea down on the table in front of Rose. Rose smiled at her mum and gratefully accepted the cup.

"He's just tinkering under the console, making sure the TARDIS is running at optimum efficiency before we head out." Jackie sat down with a sigh.

"Sure he's not ditching you?" She said half kidding, half hoping.

"Why would you say that?" Rose asked immediately getting defensive.

"I was just kidding."

"No you weren't. You were praying for it to be true. Why? Why Mum? Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him. I just hate that he dragged you in to all that danger."

"He didn't drag me. I want to be with him."

"But you don't just want to be with him, you want to be _with_ him."

"What are you implying?" Rose asked standing up as her voice rose in volume. Neither Jackie nor Rose heard the sounds of the door to the flat click open or saw the Doctor come in.

"I'm not implying anything," Jackie continued, "I'm merely making an observation."

"Out with it then." Rose commanded.

"You're falling for him!"

"'Falling' for him?"

"Yeah." Jackie confirmed with a nod.

"I'm not falling for him, Mum. I'm in love with him. I have been since se first took my hand and said 'run'"

"Does he even feel the same?" She asked her love struck daughter. Rose faltered.

"I don't know." She replied looking down at he painted pink toenails.

"Are you planning on telling him?" Jackie asked nervously, because she had just noticed something, and that something was the Doctor.

"I suppose so, eventually." Rose answered after a pause.

"Well, it's going to be a lot earlier than eventually."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at her mom quizzically. Jackie didn't answer, she just pointed past her. Rose spun around quickly and found herself face to face with a very shocked Doctor.

There were a million emotions exploding in the Doctor's veins at that moment, but only one was blocking out the others, and that was confusion. There were also a thousand or so ideas as to what to do next, but only one of them actually made sense to him at all, and that was to get out.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned cautiously trying to assess the worsening situation. The Doctor slowly started backing away from her. "Wait, let me…" The door slammed behind the Doctor who began running down the street towards the TARDIS. "Explain." Rose finished lamely to thin air.

Two and a half minutes later and only a half a mile away the TARDIS reappeared next to the garage where Mickey worked. Mickey, upon hearing the familiar grinding sound of the TARDIS asked for a lunch break to visit with the Doctor and Rose.

He walked out and started heading for the TARDIS which was parked next to a building across the road. When he reached the familiar blue box he was startled to see the unfamiliar scene in front of him. The Doctor was sitting on the ground next to the TARDIS with his head in his hands as if he had a headache.

"Doctor?" Mickey asked uncertainly. The Doctor's head snapped up at the sound of Mickey's voice.

"Hey Mickey." He acknowledged with a sigh.

"What? No demeaning nickname?" Mickey asked sitting down next to him. "So what's up?"

"Trouble." The Doctor answered.

"What is it this time? Bogymen? Martians? Klingons? Zygons?"

"Hold on, how do you know what a Zygon is?"

"I didn't, just made up a random spacey name. But seriously, what's up?"

"Rose." The Doctor admitted figuring that if anyone could help it would be a former boyfriend of Rose, even if it was Mickey the Idiot.

"Rose is in trouble or Rose is the trouble?"

"It's a remarkable mixture of both and neither, but mostly the second one." He paused, "Then again, because I ran off it might be the first as well, so yeah, both." Mickey chuckled.

"Girl problems Doc?"

"She said that she loved me." Mickey stopped laughing.

"She told you that?"

"Well she sorta' yelled it at Jackie and didn't know I was standing right behind her. Then she turned, and I freaked out, and she got all scared." He sighed again.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. I ran."

"You just left!?" Mickey asked aghast, "She's probably crying her eyes out right now."

"You think she's crying?"

"Doctor you're like her life now and she's in love with you and you just ditched her without even saying goodbye."

"I didn't ditch her, I just need time to think."

"Think about what? Whether you love her or not?"

"No, it's not that."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes!" There was a pause as the Doctor realized what he had just admitted, shouted no less, to Mickey. "Yes," he repeated, "I do love her."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mickey asked, "You don't love me. Go on back and tell her."

"But I can't. It would never work out. I'm a 900-year-old time traveling alien and she's a twenty old shop girl from London. Not to mention how dangerous I am to be around. And what about a family? I couldn't give her a family of her own. She'd never be happy. It wouldn't work. It's impossible."

"Aw come on Doc. I've seen you do the impossible before."

"Yeah, but fighting aliens, saving the world, that's easy. Admitting my feelings and making attachments like that? That's what's hard. I'm so used to running and never looking back, but I can't do that to Rose. She deserves more."

"Then like I said, you're telling the wrong person."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I'm scared. I'm scared I'll muck with up."

"You already have Mate."

"Thanks. That helps." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"But you can go and tell her everything you just told me and you can fix that."

"How will she forgive me?"

"She's loves you!" Mickey answered standing up and offering a hand down to the Doctor. He took it and grasped it firmly, a new kind of brotherly bond formed.

"Thank you." The Doctor said before turning to open the TARDIS door.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go eat my lunch." Mickey said turning to leave but then he paused and turned back, "Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes?" The Doctor inquired poking his head back out of the TARDIS.

"Is there really an alien called a Zygon?" The Doctor just shook his head with a laugh and disappeared insides his phone box, which promptly disappeared itself.

**Author Note: Ok, I was going to put this all as one story…but it was getting really long. So I split into 3rds. This is the first 2/3. The last 3rd still needs some editing to make the ending perfect. So…. for now you can enjoy this cliffhanger! Please review_._**


	3. Story Two: Part 2

**Story Two (part two)  
****Setting: **Jackie Tyler's flat, sometime between "Christmas Invasion" and "Rise of the Cybermen" Conclusion.  
**Characters:** Rose Tyler, The 10th Doctor, Jackie Tyler, and Mickey Smith.

Jackie was sitting in the kitchen sipping her now cold tea and listening to the muffled sobs of her daughter through the wall when there was a loud knocking on the door. She sighed and got up to answer it.

"Jackie let me in." The Doctor called through the door as she unlocked the bottom two locks, but she hesitated at the top chain. She instead left it locked and opened the door only a crack. She peered out and the Doctor met her gaze. "Please let me talk to Rose." He pleaded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Jackie told him. He glanced down at his converse.

"I don't blame her."

"You hurt her."

"I know," He looked up again, this time with determination in his sad eyes. "Let me fix it." Jackie nodded and backing up she unlocked the door. The Doctor stepped in with a grateful smile, which was promptly slapped of his face.

"That's for making my daughter cry." Jackie told him as he rubbed his injured cheek.

"Yeah, I deserved that." The Jackie slapped him again. "Woah, okay. I wasn't expecting that!"

"And if you don't make this right I'll slap your pretty boy face off."

"Pretty?" The Doctor repeated. Jackie didn't answer and just pointed to the door to Rose's room. The Doctor nodded and Jackie retreated to the kitchen to listen through the wall. The Doctor knocked softly on Rose's door.

"Rose?" He called out. There was no answer. "Can I come in?" Still no answer. "I'm coming in ok?" Silence.

He sighed, turned the knob, and opened the door. He then ducked as a pillow came flying at his head and after ricocheting off the hallway wall, landed at his feet. He picked it up and holding it protectively to his chest he walked into the dark room, a man condemned to the wrath of Rose.

Rose's bed was in the center of the room against the back wall under the window. It was getting late and outside this window the sun was setting, casting an orange glow on to Rose's soft blonde hair. She was lying on top of her covers with her face pressed into her remaining pillow.

"Rose?" The Doctor tried again as he closed the door. "Will you talk to me?" She shook her head into the pillow. _Well, at least I got a response that time,_ the Doctor thought.

He sat down on the bed and she tried to scoot away from him but he dropped the pillow she had chucked at him on her other side barring her way. She turned her head to the side to look at what was blocking her and the Doctor could see her tear stained cheeks.

"You almost took my head off with that." He said, "Could you imagine me with no head? And don't say that's an improvement." Rose snorted at the reference to the Doctor's former ramblings before regenerating, but smiled.

"Was that a laugh?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Rose mumbled turning back into the pillow.

"She speaks! Okay, just got to make lame jokes about losing my head, Let's see, oh I got another! If I lost my head, I'd be rude and beheaded." Rose choked out a laugh.

"Stop!"

"No, I shan't stop until you turn and look at me." He stated and began tickling her. She squirmed and eventually flipped over on her back so she could defend herself. The Doctor stopped his attack at the sight of her smile and hovered over her, his right arm replacing the pillow at her side.

"Hello." She said looking up at him.

"Hello." He replied and all awkwardness between them melted away. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"You ran." Rose informed him with a frown as she sat up. The Doctor didn't move back and their foreheads touched.

"It's what I do best." Rose snorted, this time from disgust not laughter, and began to pull away again. "I'm sorry." The Doctor continued quickly. She stopped.

"I thought you weren't coming back, all because I had to open my big mouth."

"Now first of all, your mouth isn't big, it's rather cute, especially when you stick your tongue out between your teeth. Second you need to know that I will always come back and I will never _ever_ leave you. I'd miss you far too much." Rose blushed. The Doctor brought a hand up and brushed his knuckled along her jawline.

"Doctor?" She questioned softly. The Doctor crawled up on to his knees moving even closer to Rose. He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'm not exactly positive how this goes so-" The Doctor broke off, unsure, but it turned out not to matter. Rose grabbed a hold of the lapels of his coat, pulled him to her, and pressed her lips firmly against his.

**Notes: What do you think? Hmmm? I think this is my favorite of the three. But you guys can decide after I post the last one…..soon I hope. Please review, they make me very very happy. =) **


	4. Story Three

**Story Three**

**Characters : 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler.**

**Setting : The Powell Estate, both inside and outside Jackie's flat.**

**Time : Right after Idiots Lantern.**

* * *

The Doctor's eyes snapped open as Jackie's shrill voice cried out:

"What!?"

_Oh what now?_ The doctor wondered with a groan and rolled over on the couch. And he

had just been having a particularly good dream about a giant banana too.

"You what?" Jackie's voice continued.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rose snapped at her mum. "I knew you'd be upset but I

thought you'd at least be able to help me out. You know? Give me some advice. Tell me what to do! Isn't that what mums are for? What else are you good for?" Jackie was stunned into silence, which was so rare for her that the Doctor thought Rose had knocked her unconscious. _That would be the day. _he though with a snicker into the couch cushion. He then heard the door slam meaning that Rose had left the building; most likely in an angry huff.

"Rose, wait!" Jackie called out too late. The Doctor heard the front door open and close again, and assuming that Jackie had left as well, he deemed it safe to get up.

He walked to the door and looked out the peephole. He couldn't see either Rose or her mum, so he carefully opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. He spied the two Tyler women down at the end of the balcony. Rose was leaning on the rail looking out across the alleyway; the TARDIS clearly visible sitting on the corner. Jackie's back was also to the Doctor as she was talking to the back of Rose's head. It was due to the fact that neither of them were facing him that the Doctor felt it was safe enough to, as silently as possible, creep up behind them and hide behind a large support beam with the clear intention of eavesdropping.

"Rose, I'm sorry I reacted like that," Jackie continued, "But how did you expect me to react? Its not everyday a mother has to deal with the fact that her twenty-one year old daughter has just told her that she's gone off and fallen for a 900 year old, face changing alien from Mars."

"Gallifrey."

"What?"

"He's from Gallifrey." _Me?_ The Doctor thought, _They're talking about me. But when. Jackie says "fallen" does she mean what I think she means?_ The Doctor hoped so, because some how, some way, and some when, the Doctor had "fallen" for Rose. But that was a lie, he did know how, and he did know when, and most importantly, he knew why.

"Have you told him how you feel about him?"

"Well, no." She admitted, "That's why I need your advice. How do I tell him?" Jackie laughed kindly.

"Doesn't matter _how._ Just as long as you do in fact tell him. He won't pick up on the subtle hints. Guys are thick when it comes to this stuff, no matter what planet they are from." _Hey!_ thought the Doctor doing his best not to be insulted.

"I suppose the real question is..." Rose started then trailed off.

"Does he love you back?" Jackie finished the question for her.

"Yes." Answered the Doctor. Both their heads snapped around towards the Doctor. _Oh!_ he wondered nervously, _did I say that out loud?_

"Oi! You were supposed to be sleeping! Were you eavesdropping?" asked as the Doctor came out of his hiding place.

"No." He lied.

"Did ya mean it?" Rose asked quietly. He looked over at her.

"Which?" He asked, "If you meant about the eavesdropping then no, because I clearly was in fact eavesdropping and I just lied to try to avoid getting slapped by your mum." Rose bit her lip nervously. _She thinks I'm avoiding the question, _the Doctor realized panicking a bit as he cursed his habit for excessive rambling. He quickly continued, "Ah, but that's not what you were referring to, now was it? Yes, Rose, I meant it."

"I love you." She told him, no longer afraid to do so. He smiled at her, which she mirrored.

"And I love you, Rose Tyler. Have done for a long time now. Since I first took your hand a year and a half ago. I love when I hold your hand. Our fingers just seem to fit, like two pieces of a puzzle. Even after I regenerated, still so perfect. You're so perfect" He walked closer to her, taking her hand in his. Their fingers interlocking in that puzzle piece way.

"At first I tried to ignore it," he continued, "Worried that if I gave in it would just be harder to let you go. Then I almost lost you to that Dalek and I figured that it didn't matter if I admitted it or not, I still loved you and I would only hurt worse for missing my opportunity. But I've been scared to tell you. Me! Afraid that if you didn't feel the same you'd ask me to take you home. I couldn't lose you like that! So I was an idiot and bottled it up. There were times I almost told you anyways. After we visited your dad, when we were dancing, before I sent you away from the Gamestation, standing in the snow looking at the stars on Christmas, on New Earth, while undercover at your alternate Mum's party, just yesterday after you got your beautiful face back, and every time you smile, or laugh, or stick your tongue out between your teeth, or say something cute, or funny, or brilliant." he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. "I've never been so thoroughly head over heels in love in my very long life." Rose's smiled wider, her eyes overflowing with love, and emotion thickening her voice, she whispered:

"Kiss me." More a demand than a request. The Doctor grinned.

"What? In front of your mum?" he asked with a nervous glance towards Jackie.

"Oh just kiss her you stupid alien!" Jackie told him with a dismissive wave of her hand. And as she walked back to the flat, that was exactly what he did.

* * *

**Note: Ta Da! Short but sweet. It is now over, but do not fear. I post Doctor/Rose one shots on here all the time. So author alert me if you liked this. =) Thanks for reading…. reviews are love.**


End file.
